An antibiotic-resistant Corynebacterium sp. has been isolated with increasing frequency from severly immunosuppressed patients at the Clinical Center and now also at other Cancer hospitals. Isolates of this organism continue to be collected and further characterized since this Corynebacterium seems to be an un-named species with little information currently available as to its frequency and distribution. Use of a selective medium has helped us to gather more information about the organism.